


The Flower of Dunwall

by writeyouin



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Corvo wonders whether all the killing is worth it, but one look into Emily's eyes tells him all he needs to know.





	The Flower of Dunwall

Corvo trudged up to the Hounds Pits Pub from the river, the cold night air was setting in and as he took his mask off he had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. His steps grew heavy as he got closer to the derelict building; he was often tired after long missions away, sneaking around like the rats in the gutter often took its toll. ‘ _I have to sneak around, it’s that or kill and killing has to be a last resort; if not for me then for Emily_ ’ he reprimanded himself.

After heading to the third floor Corvo entered his chambers only to be surprised by a warm hug from Emily who had once again spent the night awaiting his return. Corvo hugged her back affectionately, the young Lady had become his entire world; everything he did was for her. Every time Corvo looked at Emily he saw what remained of his beloved Empress… his precious Jessamine. 

“Corvo, I waited for you” Emily stated excitedly, looking up at the older man.

“You should be in bed” he smiled as he stroked her hair.

The truth of the matter was that Emily rarely slept while Corvo was away, and when she did her mind was often plagued with nightmares of her mother’s murder.

“I couldn’t sleep; I want a lullaby”.

“With this gravely voice?” he asked incredulously.

“Come on Corvo, you always sing me to sleep”.

Corvo got down on one knee and bowed his head “Well if that is what my Lady demands of me”.

The wind howled outside the tower as Corvo tucked Emily into bed, he sat on the side and searched his memories for a lullaby that he hadn’t yet sang for her.

“Have you ever heard The Flower of Dunwall?” he inquired.

Emily shook her head in response making the corners of Corvo’s lips turn up slightly.

“Alright then, here we go:”

 

There is a flower of Dunwall

That stands so proud and tall

Nothing can match its beauty

All pale when compared

 

It stands so strong in the field

No wind can knock it down

It can’t be crushed, it grows so strong

Its spirit will go on

 

So if you head to Dunwall

Marvel at its grace

For nowhere else in the world

Holds the flower of Dunwall

 

Corvo looked down towards Emily, her eyes were growing tired and she yawned contentedly. “What is that one about Corvo?” she asked through a yawn.

“Your mother” he answered “It was written by a man of the court and when you were born your mother would stay up and sing it to you till you went to sleep, always saying that you were her precious flower”.

“Sing it again” she requested.

Corvo complied and sang it till she fell asleep, he watched her for a while as if he could keep the nightmares at bay by being there. ‘ _You look so much like her; I promise I’ll protect you like I should have protected her_ ’ he thought.

As the night went on and Corvo stood vigil over the slumbering Lady his mind wandered to his days as Lord Protector at Dunwall Tower.

Long before Emily was born Corvo spent many evenings within Jessamine’s chamber as a stoic guardian whilst Jessamine carried out her duties reading over various business matters and treaties regarding Dunwall and its citizens; it was during these times that Jessamine would fill the long silences by humming various ballads and tunes she had heard throughout her travels, occasionally singing a line or two when really deep in thought. He would listen with silent appreciation to the sweet melodies with the belief that he was the luckiest man on Earth for no angel or siren could possibly produce such a harmonious sound.

Throughout his years of service as the Lord Protector the two grew closer, enjoying each other’s company until their friendship grew into a relationship; the relationship had to remain a secret due to Jessamine’s position and responsibilities. During their time together Jessamine took it upon herself to teach Corvo some of the songs she knew claiming that if he could fight with his sword then he should make peace with his voice.

One particular memory floated to Corvo’s mind. The night had been sweet and a warm summer breeze seemed to kiss the air; the two lovers were sat on the terrace watching the sea gently wash over the rocks. Jessamine was laying in the crook of Corvo’s arm attempting to teach him a song from her father’s reign.

“… And Dunwall will stay strong” Corvo croaked deeply.

Jessamine smiled her beautiful, serene smile “Close, but it’s “And Dunwall shall remain strong”.

Jessamine continued singing into the early hours of the morning while Corvo held onto her adoringly, “ _No matter what you need, I’ll get it for you. If you want the sun’s rays I’ll go to hell and back to get them for you. Whether it’s for better or worse you have claimed my heart My Lady, no matter if you want it or not._ ”

“NO, DON’T HURT HER!” Emily yelled, thrashing in her sleep thus bringing Corvo out of his reverie.

“Shh, Shh, there now” the elder man soothed sorrowfully as he stroked Emily’s hair much like he’d seen her mother do in times of distress. Emily stopped thrashing and once again resumed her peaceful sleep. “I’ll protect you, I promise”.

When he lifted his gaze again it was not the bleak bedroom atop the tower that met his eyes but instead the grand majesty of a large, white marble nursery; Emily’s nursery. Jessamine was leaning over Emily’s crib while the tiny Lady, barely a week of age stared back with huge dark eyes. Corvo wrapped his arms around Jessamine’s waist and looked over her shoulder admirably at Emily, their beautiful little secret.

“She’s perfect” he said after placing an affectionate kiss on his love’s neck.

“Yes, I didn’t know that one small person could create this much love but she did it. Corvo, I’m so sorry, I wish we could tell the world that you’re her father but we just can’t; it could lead to too much damage, I’m sorry”.

“Jessamine” he cupped her face in the palm of his hand “We talked about this, it’s just one of your responsibilities as Empress, I understand. No matter what the two of you want or need, I’ll be here, by your side.”

“Thank y-”.

The sentence was cut off by a sharp wail from Emily who was now thrashing around in her crib. Jessamine took up her role as mother instantly, trying to find the source of the problem while calming the young Lady at the same time.

“Ok, there now, quiet, I think that this little one is ready for a nap.”

When the screaming Emily still wouldn’t calm Jessamine resorted to singing as a last minute attempt to calm her.

 

There is a flower of Dunwall

That stands so proud and tall

Nothing can match its beauty

 

All pale when compared

It stands so strong in the field

No wind can knock it down

It can’t be crushed, it grows so strong

Its spirit will go on

 

So if you head to Dunwall

Marvel at its grace

For nowhere else in the world

Holds the flower of Dunwall

 

“ _Just like now, that one always calmed you_ ” he thought looking down at his sweet Emily, his daughter. For many nights’ until she grew up Corvo spent them singing to her and remained in the bittersweet solitude of his own thoughts, mostly of his beloved Jessamine.


End file.
